Corrective treatment of nails that are incurvated or ingrown has required a medical doctor's expert knowledge and special techniques, and has caused a patient to experience pain while treatment is being provided. Furthermore, it has not been possible to provide corrective treatment to a small fingernail or toenail such as the nail of a person's little finger (i.e., the last finger as counted from the thumb) or little toe (i.e., the last toe as counted from the big toe).
The ingrown-nails correcting device disclosed in Patent Document 1 is made effective by using a magnet to attach the device to, and to fix it on, a nail plate. But that device is not capable of adjusting the position of its magnet according to the shape of the nail on which the device is used. Accordingly, the inventor of the current invention proposes a device that can correct incurvated nails and ingrown nails and that can be easily fitted on a finger or toe, that does not cause pain to a patient while the correcting device is fitted on a fingernail or toenail, and that can be maintained stably fitted on the fingernail or toenail while the patient performs his or her daily activities.
The device in Patent Document 1 is not capable of adjusting the position of the magnet according to the conditions of a fingernail or toenail. Because the magnet of the device in Patent Document 1 is merely horizontally placed on a nail plate's surface, the left and right sides of the magnet, which is straight, often do not come close enough to the left and right sides of the nail, which are curled downward, and therefore the magnetic force of the magnet cannot effectively work on the left and right sides of the nail. Accordingly, there is desired a correcting device whose magnet can be tilted so that the edge of the magnet can be brought closer to the sides of a nail.